I Missed You
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Axel returns from a long mission, and untold feelings are revealed. AkuRoku. Zemyx. M rated.


A/N. This story contains AkuRoku smut, so is R rated accordingly :) If you don't like, don't read :) I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1 – Discovering Passion

Axel arrived back home after a long mission, a long time away from home. He had been sent on a mission, and it had taken longer than they anticipated. So now, after a two week trip, he had finally returned to the home he shared with his best friends Zexion, Demyx and Roxas. He flung open the doors to find the three of them waiting for him in the entrance to their home. Zexion just stood there and stared at him, and Demyx grinned and yelled 'Welcome home, Axel.' Axel smiled at the both of them in turn, but his gaze was fixed on the younger boy 'Hello Roxas.' he smiled warmly at him. Roxas nodded 'Hello Axel.' he said quietly, shyly.

Demyx grinned and nudged Zexion. Zexion nodded 'I know.' he replied 'They haven't realised, of course.' Demyx laughed and whispered 'We should help. Start a conversation between them, and then excuse ourselves.' Zexion nodded, 'Okay.' he said. Demyx turned to Axel 'So, Ax, did you have a good mission?' Axel nodded 'I killed a few rogue heartless on the way, and I came back in one piece. I also brought us back some sea salt ice cream.' Demyx grinned, this was the perfect opportunity to bring Roxas into the conversation 'Did you hear that, Roxas? He brought back your favourite.' Roxas nodded 'I love it.' he said 'It tastes great.' Axel smiled 'That's why I brought it, Roxas, because I know you like it so much.' Roxas blushed 'Really?' he asked. Axel nodded 'Uh huh.'

Demyx smiled and said 'We've got some stuff to take care off, so we'll see you guys later.' Axel nodded 'Okay, Zexion, Demyx, we'll catch you later.' Demyx nodded 'Bye.' Zexion said 'Bye.' The two of them hurried off, Demyx whispering excitedly about their plan having worked. 'Cupid, that's me and you.' he whispered, then chuckled.

Axel and Roxas watched them go, Roxas frowning at their whispering. Axel smiled and looked at Roxas 'So, what did you get up to while I was away?' Roxas shrugged 'There's not much to do here when I don't have you to hang around with. Zexion is always reading, and Demyx is always bugging Zexion. Kind of leaves me on my own a lot of the time.' Axel smiled 'You missed me, Roxas?' he said teasingly. Roxas blushed 'Of course not!' he said, a little too quickly. Axel looked closely at his blushing face and his grin turned into an amused smirk 'You did miss me, didn't you?' Roxas blushed deeper 'Of course I didn't.' Axel smiled 'Come on, Roxas, say the words.' Roxas blushed and looked up at him 'I-I missed you.' he stammered. Axel grinned 'I missed you too, Roxas.' Axel took a deep breath 'I think there's a lot of unsaid feelings between us, isn't there, Roxas?' Roxas bit his lip 'I don't know what you're talking about.' Axel shook his head 'I don't believe you. You blush when you see me, you miss me, you're always eager to talk to me, though you try to hide it. And I always notice that you're watching me.' Roxas blushed, opening his mouth to deny Axel's accusations, but unable to speak as Axel's mouth pressed against his. 'Mmph!' Roxas tried to protest, his hands feebly pushing against Axel's chest, before giving in to the sensations, his lips starting to work with Axel's, pushing their lips together eagerly. Axel gave a soft chuckle into the kiss, which travelled through Roxas's body, making him shiver. Axel pulled away, taking Roxas's hand and starting to drag him up the stairs.

Roxas felt nervous but followed him anyway, wanting to kiss Axel some more. Axel walked into his bedroom, pulling Roxas in behind him. He closed and locked the door, walking over to the bed, sitting down. Roxas sat down next to him, and Axel turned his body to face Roxas. Roxas looked up at him, and Axel bent his head, capturing his lips once again. This time Axel's hand ran up Roxas's thigh to his hip, and then slid under Roxas's shirt, his hand on his waist. Roxas felt Axel's warm hand on his skin and whimpered slightly.

Axel grinned and chuckled slightly, tickling Roxas's side with his fingertips lightly, and Roxas shivered in Axel's arms. Roxas wrapped his arms around the red head's waist, kissing him again eagerly. Axel moaned and murmured against his 'Roxas... I can't resist. I just want to touch you.' He started kissing and nibbling down Roxas's ear, licking his ear slightly, down his neck, nibbling and sucking, littering Roxas's neck with purple marks. 'Urngh.' Roxas, moaned, tilting his head back.

Axel growled against his neck, hands tugging at Roxas's shirt, pulling it over his head. Axel reluctantly pulled away from Roxas's lithe body, moving Roxas so he was laid down on the bed. Axel climbed on top of him, pressing their hips together, causing a groan from Axel and a soft whimper to escape through Roxas's lips. Axel ran his hands down Roxas's chest, pinching his nipple between his fingers. Roxas gasped 'Ah!' he said, shuddering. Axel smirked and his mouth closed over the nub, nipping lightly with his teeth. Roxas groaned 'Oh, Axel.' he murmured, hands curling into red locks. Axel continued pressing kisses down the younger boy's chest, biting every now and again, littering his chest with purple marks. Roxas was too lost in the sensations to notice anything else, he gasped, writhing slightly underneath Axel.

Axel finally made it to his intended destination, he scraped his teeth over Roxas's clothed erection 'Hmmmm, someone got a bit excited, didn't they?' he mumbled. Roxas groaned 'Axel...' he whispered, and Axel looked up at him. Roxas had a look of nerves in his eyes, and Axel smiled and pressed a kiss to his stomach 'It will be okay, Roxas. This will feel good, I promise.' Roxas looked at him hesitantly before he smiled 'Okay.' Axel smiled and put his hands on Roxas's waist, nibbling at the skin just above the waistband, sliding down his trousers and underwear.

Roxas blushed but groaned, running his hands through Axel's hair. Axel licked his lips, licking the tip of Roxas's erection, eliciting a shudder and a lusty gasp from Roxas. Axel kissed back up Roxas's body, back to his lips, kissing him hungrily. Roxas let his instinct take over, kissing him back hungrily, a blush crossing his face as he pulled Axel's shirt over his head. Axel chuckled slightly against Roxas's lips 'Eager, aren't you?' he said. Roxas just pushed their lips back together again, kissing him hungrily, pushing down Axel's trousers.

Axel smirked and returned the kiss, kissing him passionately, running his hand down Roxas's chest. Roxas was breathing heavily, his skin tingling. Axel's hand closed around Roxas's erection, starting to stroke him. Roxas moaned 'Hah. Uhnn.' he started to move his hips in time with Axel's strokes, lifting his hips off the bed. Axel took the opportunity to run his hand over Roxas's bum, continuing his strokes. He then slid a finger inside Roxas, and Roxas shifted and whined at the sudden intrusion 'It... it feels weird.' he whispered.

Axel nodded 'I know, Rox. But it will feel good soon, I promise.' he slipped a second finger into Roxas, scissoring them, moving in and out of his entrance. Roxas arched off the bed and groaned, and Axel smirked 'Told you.' he said, and chuckled. Roxas whimpered 'Uh. Uh... yes.' Axel worked his fingers in and out of Roxas, before pulling out of him. He lifted Roxas's hips up, his manhood probing at his entrance.

Roxas groaned as Axel pushed into him, he shifted uncomfortably, not used to the feeling of having someone inside him. Axel held onto him, staying still 'Oh, Roxas, I can't stand it.' he said breathily. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck 'Oh Axel. I love you.' he said quietly. Axel looked shocked and then smiled 'You do?' Roxas nodded and the blush that was already on his face deepened. Axel smiled 'I love you too, Roxas.' Axel bent his head, capturing Roxas's lips with his, starting to move in and out of Roxas. Roxas groaned, moving his hips with Axel. Axel broke the kiss, nipping and sucking down Roxas's neck as he moved. Roxas whimpered, and Axel sped up his motions of moving into Roxas.

Roxas licked his lips and groaned 'Ah, Axel.' he whimpered out. Axel wrapped his hand around Roxas's manhood once again, starting to stroke him. He growled against Roxas's neck 'Oh, Roxas, you feel wonderful.' he whispered. Roxas whimpered as he felt a tingling sensation start to overtake him. Axel groaned and sped up his pace once again, moving his hips hard into Roxas. Roxas cried out and tipped his head back, releasing, groaning out in satisfied bliss. Axel grunted and released into Roxas, grunting in pleasure as he released.

The two boys collapsed into a satisfied heap, and Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas. Roxas cuddled up to Axel, burying his face into his neck. Axel smiled 'I love you, Roxas.' Roxas kissed his neck softly 'I love you too, Axel.' he mumbled sleepily. Axel smiled and kissed his head 'Go to sleep, Rox.' Roxas nodded slightly, drifting off to sleep in Axel's arms.

Demyx was pressed up against the outside of the door, listening to what was going on inside. Zexion was stood against the wall, reading a book, looking utterly bored. Demyx grinned and whispered 'Finally, the two of them gave into what they felt for each other.' Zexion shrugged and closed his book 'I think its bed time for us, too.' Demyx and Zexion started walking down the corridor. Demyx put his hand on Zexion's back, then ran it down to squeeze his butt, and Zexion's face broke out into a smirk. Just at this moment Axel walked out of his room to go to the bathroom, and he looked confused when he saw Zexion and Demyx, as neither he nor Roxas knew about their relationship. Demyx heard the door open, he looked at Axel and winked, before carrying on to the bedroom he secretly shared with Zexion. Axel shook his head, going into the bathroom, then returning back to his bedroom, sliding his arms around Roxas and drifting off into a peaceful, content sleep.

Demyx and Zexion walked into their bedroom, and Zexion looked at Demyx with a smirk. Demyx smiled, and walked over to Z exion, hugging him. Zexion tilted Demyx's head up, pressing their lips together. Demyx held onto Zexion, lacing his hands into Zexion's hair, groaning. Zexion pulled away, eliciting a whine of protest from Demyx, who pouted. Zexion smirked and sat down on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and looking up at Demyx. Demyx pulled his shirt off and straddled Zexion's hips, kissing him again.

Zexion shifted them so Demyx was underneath, the two men tugging at each other's clothing. Soon they had freed themselves from the restricting fabric and Zexion was stroking Demyx's erection, causing moans of pleasure to pass through the lips of the boy underneath him. Zexion growled and turned Demyx over, lifting his hips up. Zexion pushed two fingers into Demyx, stretching him, working his fingers in and out of him. Demyx moaned loudly 'More, I need more, baby.' he whispered. Zexion pulled his fingers out of Demyx, and Demyx immediately missed the feeling, he whined. Zexion chuckled, sensing his eagerness, pushing straight back into him, this time with a much larger appendage.

Demyx groaned 'Oh, Zexion.' he whimpered, pushing eagerly back against him. Zexion started to move, bent over Demyx, moving hard into him. A hand ran down Demyx's stomach and wrapped around his erection, stroking him as he moved inside him. Demyx growled in pleasure and moaned continually. Soon Demyx felt that familiar feeling bubbling up inside him and he shook slightly. 'Ah!' he moaned as he released. Zexion groaned and released into Demyx, and Demyx collapsed onto the bed. Zexion pulled out of him and rolled off him, so he didn't squash him. Demyx smiled and cuddled up to his side, and Zexion wrapped an arm around him. Demyx kissed his cheek 'I love you Zexion.' Zexion smiled, Demyx was the only person he let his guard down enough with to smile in front of 'Hmmmmmm.' Demyx pouted 'Don't you love me?' Zexion kissed his lover's lips softly 'Of course I do, Demyx. You know I do.' Demyx smiled and closed his eyes, as did Zexion, the two of them drifting into a calm sleep in each other's arms.

A/N. Well, the Zemyx sex wasn't intended, but there you go :p Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the next one will be up asap.


End file.
